


Lovely Songs

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [10]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesickness, Hospitalization, Insomnia, Napping, Nurses & Nursing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad helps Nigel feel better (and lulls the kid to sleep in the process) by playing a few calming songs on the piano.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 3





	Lovely Songs

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the music room. This room holds couches, a small bookshelf holding songbooks and sheet music books, various instrument cases, a few potted plants that are sitting on a table in the middle of the room, and a big piano (which Chad is currently playing)]_

**Chad** : [speaking aloud to himself] Ah, the tribulations of being good...one must suffer from constant considerable heartbreak and fatigue just to make sure that someone is happy. Especially if that someone is an adversary. And that brings me to my next point: how do other villains deal with their conflicting feelings toward the hero...? Is their attachment to the hero really worth all of that heartbreak...?

_[He suddenly stops playing the piano and stares at the ceiling with confusion]_

**Chad:** Why am I even talking like this...? [shrugs] Eh, who cares. I’m on a roll. [resuming his piano playing] What of the villain who becomes a nurse so he can tend to the hero? Oh, sure, the villain may _say_ that he cares not for the hero’s well being, but eventually the villain will start to _show_ the hero that he does in fact care for his nemesis. The villain’s worry will lead to attachment, and that attachment will lead to--

_[Chad’s monologue is interrupted by a knock on the door]_

**Chad:** [genuinely relieved] Oh, thank Zero. I don’t know how long I could keep talking like that...! [getting up] Hmm, wonder what that kid’s doing up this late?

_[Chad walks over to the door and opens it to see Nigel looking up at him with a tired/sad expression]_

**Chad:** [softly] Hmm? What’s wrong? [kneeling down to Nigel’s level] Um, judging by your expression...you likely had a really sad dream which involved--

_[Nigel quickly wraps his arms around Chad and gives the older boy a tight squeeze]_

**Chad:**...Yeah, that’s what I figured. You’re feeling lonely, aren’t you? [Nigel nods] Yeah, that’s understandable. You can still feel lonely even if you have someone to talk to. [gently patting Nigel’s back] But...um, maybe a little music therapy will help you feel better...?

_[Nigel reluctantly pulls away from the hug and gives Chad a small nod. The nurse then gently takes Nigel’s hand and guides the younger boy into the room]_

**Chad:** Um, I don’t know what kind of songs you’d like to listen to or what kind of instrument you’d like to hear me play, but, uh...well...hold on, let me start over. [clearing his throat] Why don’t I just... let _you_ decide what instrument you’d like to hear me play, alright? [slowly letting go of Nigel’s hand] Go on, go take a look around.

 _[Nigel_ _slowly walks around the room and takes a look at all of the musical instruments that are sitting in the cases. However, nothing seems to interest him, because he just walks past every instrument without giving them a second glance. The only instrument that seems to interest him is the piano, because h_ _e_ _keeps casting his gaze toward it for longer and longer intervals until he’s outright staring at it]_

 **Chad:** The piano, huh? [blushing and twiddling his fingers] I was, uh, just playing that, but, uh, I wouldn’t mind playing it again if it, um, makes you feel better...

_[Nigel looks at Chad, then back to the piano, and back to Chad again. After a few moments of staring at Chad, the younger boy despondently walks over to the couch and buries his face in the pillows. A worried Chad quickly runs over to Nigel’s side and rubs his back]_

**Chad:**...Do you still want me to play the piano? [Nigel slowly nods] You want me to? Are you sure? [Nigel nods again]...Are you trying to make yourself cry so that you feel better? [Nigel nods a third time] Okay, got it. [patting Nigel’s back] Now you just stay on that couch and let the calming piano melodies lull you to sleep, okay?

_[Nigel nods a fourth time as he hugs one of the pillows. Chad walks back to the piano and looks at Nigel for a moment before he starts playing]_

**Chad:** [softly singing] We all need to remember that nothing in this world comes for free...[taking another deep breath]...we have to make it what we want, just you and me and everybody--

_[Nigel starts weeping. Chad instantly turns to look at Nigel, but the weeping boy just gestures at him as if to say “I’m alright, keep playing”]_

**Chad:** [slowly turning back to the piano] (Okay, Chad. _Stop_ focusing on the kid. He already informed you that he _wants_ to cry. He wants to get rid of his stress hormones. He’s going. _To be_. _**Fine.**_ Understand? Yes, sir. Good, now keep playing.)

_[Chad takes a deep breath and starts to play another song on the piano]_

**Chad:** [softly singing] I was trapped inside for so very long, how could things turn out so wrong? You came along to save the day, I knew that it would be okay...

_[Nigel starts sobbing into the pillows, which makes Chad instantly go over to the younger boy’s side]_

**Chad:** [concerned] _**Nigel!**_ [pulling Nigel into a hug] Hey, uh--

_[Nigel quickly pushes Chad away and angrily points at the piano, as if to say “Get back over there, you stupid teenager!”]_

**Chad:** But--

_[Nigel gives Chad an incredibly stern look, as if to say “ **Now!** ”]_

**Chad:** [reluctantly stepping away from Nigel] Uh, okay. You’re the boss. I’m just really worried about you, you know?

_[Nigel nods and rolls his eyes as if to say “Thank you, Captain Obvious” and goes back to hugging the pillows. Chad walks back to the piano and continues the song that he was playing]_

**Chad:** [softly singing] My knight in shining armour came, my life would never be the same--

_[Chad hears Nigel sobbing again. The teen looks worried/heartbroken for a few moments, but the worried /heartbroken look slowly changes to one of determination]_

**Chad:** (This is for _you_ , Nigel.) [continuing to sing softly] Cause you’re my hero, you came to rescue me/And now you’ve set me free, there’s so much that I want to make you see...

_[Chad notices that Nigel’s sobs are getting a bit quieter. The nurse breathes a small sigh of relief...]_

**Chad:** (He’s calming down...that’s good. I don’t know what I would have done if...) [shaking his head] (...No! Don’t think about _**that!**_ Just keep going!)

_[...and starts playing another song]_

**Chad:** [softly singing]...In this world, where one is all/ in this world, never fear the fall/in this world, where compromise does not exist/in this world of worlds, every step meets the risk...

_[Chad hears Nigel yawning. The nurse turns around to see that Nigel is slowly closing his eyes]_

**Chad:** [nodding to himself] (Good, he’s about to fall asleep. I just need to play one more song!) [turning back to the piano] (And I know what I’m going to play!) [softly singing] If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand...[his voice starts breaking a bit]...no words can say how much I care, together we can take a stand...[tearing up]...don’t fall apart, speak with your heart...and always take it with you back to the start...

_[Chad stops playing so he can compose himself. No, the pun was not intentional, but the pun is certainly appreciated. Anyway, the teen gets up, stretches a bit...and sees that Nigel has fallen asleep with a tearful smile on his face]_

**Chad:** [smiling warmly] Wow...I knew that kid was adorable, but that smile is just something else entirely.

_[Nigel suddenly frowns and starts shivering in his sleep]_

**Chad:** [disappointed]...Oh. Right. Nights are cold. And there aren’t any blankets around...[getting an idea]...wait, what am I talking about? [walking over to Nigel’s side] There _is_ , in fact, a blanket in this room!

_[Chad lies down next to Nigel and wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist. Nigel hums happily and stops shivering as he cuddles up to Chad’s chest]_

**Chad:** [warmly]...And that blanket is _me._

End

**Author's Note:**

> -The songs in this story: Work it Out (Sonic R),  
> You're My Hero (Sonic 3D Blast),  
> His World [Blue World Prelude] (Sonic 2006),  
> and Speak With Your Heart (Sonic Colors).
> 
> -Related links:  
> https://www.musictherapy.org/faq/  
> https://www.musictherapy.ca/about-camt-music-therapy/about-music-therapy/  
> https://www.health.harvard.edu/mind-and-mood/how-music-can-help-you-heal
> 
> -Related fanart:  
> https://teen-ninjas.tumblr.com/post/190164274901/cant-stand-to-waste-any-time-lets-make-the  
> https://teen-ninjas.tumblr.com/post/621489538419834880/cree-we-like-it-when-chad-plays-justin-hes  
> https://teen-ninjas.tumblr.com/post/616606435454910464/chad-are-you-a-linkin-park-fan


End file.
